An Unexpected Gift
by pbanj85
Summary: Bella Swan is about to be 18 and living in Arizona with her mother and step father. On an unassuming day in August, she receives a package from an unknown person. Who is Yoda and why is he sending her on a wild goose chase? What is she running toward...or from? AU OOC Some canon pairings, some non.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not my circus, just stuffing SM's clowns in the car.  
**

 **A/N: Hi all! This is my first full length fan fic. I used to be a purist but I'm a full fledged AU OOC fan now. I noticed there weren't as many Bella/Emmett pairings as there should be and this idea formed in my head. I'll try to update every Friday until our story is complete. Have fun and don't do anything Peter wouldn't do...wait...**

 **Love, MamaJ**

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Standing in the unfamiliar, dense forest of evergreens and ferns...again. I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up. I sighed audibly, knowing what's about to find me._

 _Looking down at my clothing, I notice I'm no longer wearing my normal dream uniform of a t-shirt, jeans, and beat up kicks. This time was very different. I was wearing a terrible ball gown. It's huge and incredibly heavy, anchoring me to the wet undergrowth of the mysterious woods. I pulled up the full skirt and, to my utter horror, I found four inch heels._ How the hell do I run in these?! _I silently howled. I guessed I'd_ _lost_ … _again._

 _I heard her growling before I saw her. Suddenly, she was in front of me, her red eyes seeping away into blackness, just like every other night._ _I begged and pleaded for my life, for the first time_ _since the nightmares started when I turned sixteen. "Please! I don't know what I've done! Why are you doing this?" I cried as she paused. I had never spoken to her before and I wouldn't have this time but there was something inside me screaming to ask why. She had never stopped before either_ _so I took the chance to examine her more closely._

 _She was hauntingly beautiful, even with her black eyes and dripping, perfect teeth. I remembered what those teeth could do._ _Intellectually, I appreciated the unwavering determination radiating from the creature. Emotionally, I was completely broken by my fear. She was also wearing a formal dress but as mine was a deep purple, her dress was a bright, blood red, which suited her pale skin perfectly. Her dress was torn in many places, exposing more skin than covering. Her hair had the look of being styled but it had been ruined by her chase after me. She was filthy, as always, her bare feet and calves caked in mud and torn fern fronds. She looked me over, appraising me. I could see the rage, as always, but there was more behind it. I felt her despair, I felt her sorrow. "Why?" The demon whispered the word so quietly I almost missed it. "YOU ARE GOING TO STEAL WHAT IS MINE! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" The last thing I saw was blonde hair covering my face as she ripped my throat out with those perfect teeth..._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~_

I screamed as I awoke from the horrid nightmare yet again. It was dark and oppressively hot in my bedroom in my mother's home in Phoenix. Renee and Phil were in Florida for a job interview with a team in Jacksonville. Phil was a decent baseball player but he had been injured so many times that no team would give him an honest shot anymore. This was an interview for an assistant coach position with a minor league team. We were all keeping our fingers crossed for this job. I was tired of being left alone so Mom could travel with him and I certainly had only a small urge to move to Washington with my father. Charlie was a good man and a decent dad but Forks was cold and wet, two things I, Bella Swan, despised.

Stretching my arms high above my head and leaning right, then left, I tried to crack my neck and back to relieve some of the pressure the nightmare had created in my poor body. Looking around, my eyes falling to my alarm clock but I couldn't see it. Obviously the power had gone out from the horrific thunderstorm rolling through. Stumbling down the stairs, I guided my hands along the wall. Like a fool, I tried the light switch, just in case. Of course, it didn't work. I finally made my way into the kitchen and the fridge. Carefully, I pulled out a bottle of water as I turned to sit at the small table in the dining area.

I rolled the water bottle up and down my neck, thankful it was still cold. My thoughts slowly returned to my dreams. She said I was going to take what was hers. I'd never met the beastly woman that terrorized me during the night, I was positive. I couldn't fathom trying to take anything from a monster such as her. The blonde was obviously more beautiful than me. She was statuesque, standing at least 5'9" tall. Her body was slim but not so slim that she lost her curves. I imagined her in her red dress before it was ruined, her beautiful face full of makeup, her hair twirled into a sophisticated twist with tendrils trailing down her long back. She belonged on a runway, not my nightmares. I, however, was short, 5'3", with boring brown hair and and even more boring body. Shaking my head at my exceedingly insane thoughts, I stood up with the intention of trying to get some more sleep.

Something was wrong. It was quiet in the house, on the entire block. People never realize how loud life is when the power is running. The quiet was expected but it still gave me an uneasy feeling in my chest. I slowly scanned my surroundings. Our house was nice but not enormous, Phil didn't feel the need to buy us a new house when he married Mom, there was plenty of room for him in our house. The downstairs living area had an open concept design so I was able to easily see everything but the front entryway and the small half bathroom under the stairs. Moving my eyes across the living room, I noticed a patch of shadow that seemed to be darker than the rest of the room. Just as I was about to call out to make sure I was alone, because the shadow had a vaguely human shape, the mechanical buzz of the power returning flooded the area with light, revealing nothing.

 _Ugh, smart Bells. You let that skank monster from your dream scare you in your own damn house,_ I thought bitterly. I grabbed my water and stomped up to my room, making sure to turn the A/C up as high as it would go. Climbing back into my bed, I prayed the nightmare would only visit once this night.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Waking up to my phone ringing, I blinked into the early morning sun that was streaming across my bed. I glanced at my clock but it was blinking. I remembered waking up during the night when the power was out and then looked at the caller ID on my phone. It was my father, Charlie. I frowned, furrowing my brow. He didn't call me often and it was concerning to say the least.

"Hello Dad. Is everything alright?" I asked, keeping my tone even.

"Course Bells! I was just getting ready to go fishing with Billy and Jake and they wanted to know when you're coming home to visit. I miss ya, kid. I know they do too. Would it really kill ya to come back? Just until you graduate? Come on, let me be your dad again," he mumbled his last words and it made my heart ache. I never intended my absence to hurt Charlie, it was just easier to stay put. I had been teetering on the ledge, a constant pros and cons list running through my head. The pros for staying with Mom and Phil were slowly dwindling. If he got the job in Jacksonville, I would be moving during the school year of my senior year. If he didn't get the job, I would be alone often, since Mom would always choose to follow him instead of staying with me. I knew she loved me but it hurt to know she would rather be with him than me. I was tired of being picked last for every team I was part of. Charlie always put me first, I was his pride and joy. It might be better to go...

"Dad, I'm not sure. This is my senior year, that means I'd be in a brand new school for the most important year of my education. Is that really a good idea?" I questioned, even though I knew he would brush my concerns under the rug.

"Don't be an idiot, Bella. You are my daughter, you can learn here, there, or anywhere for all I care. I just want you to come home. Renee had her chance, let me have mine," Charlie begged.

"I'm not making any decisions today but I promise to let you know my plans as soon as I've made them, okay? I love you Dad, always have, always will," I smiled lightly, giving him the same answer I had been giving him all summer. I could hear him huffing, I knew he was overcome with emotion and that wasn't a position he found himself in often. "Alright, Bells. If you need a little more time, you can have it. Just remember, you belong here," Charlie breathed out, his voice breaking slightly. _Shit or get off the pot time. I need to make a choice, and soon._

"Bye Daddy, talk to you soon."

"Bye bye, Bells. Love you," and he ended the call.

Sighing, I dropped the phone in my lap and covered my eyes. I knew he wasn't trying to force me but it was so much pressure to come to a reasonable decision. Charlie wanted me, Renee didn't have time for me but she still wanted me. Shaking my head, I stood up and started gathering everything I would need for my shower and to get ready for the day. I jumped in as soon as the water was warmed up enough and started working my iris body wash into a stout lather. Iris was an interesting scent and I was so sick of smelling like berries. Mom decided when I was five that strawberry was my "signature" scent. It was fine through my childhood but as a young adult I needed a more mature signature. I found an iris body wash and it just fit so now all my soaps and potions were iris scented.

After shaving, scrubbing, and conditioning everything I had, I stepped out to get dressed. I planned on wearing my regular house clothes, shorts and a tank, since I was staying home for the day. It was Sunday, toward the middle of August, and blazing hot. The storm from last night had dropped no rain, just thunder and lightening. After getting dressed, I tossed myself back on my bed to read the shittiest true crime novel I had ever read. Mom was a true crime nut and nagged me to read them with her while she was on the road. More often than not, I read the crap only to be disappointed because she did not. After an hour of reading about how Ed Gein liked to wear the skin of the women he murdered, I gave up. Renee was insane if she thought I would continue to read that fuckery. Give me a classic love story, like _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Pride and Prejudice_ and I would've been perfectly content. People can be monsters and I would just rather not read about it.

I stood by the window looking out over our small neighborhood. I saw Mrs. Macon stroll over to the mailboxes to get her mail from yesterday. It made me realize then that I hadn't checked our mail since Thursday. I slipped on some flip flops and stepped outside. It was only around 10 am but the heat was already cloying. I hopped down the steps to the front lawn, neglecting the sidewalk in favor of a direct route to the mailbox. Opening it, I was surprised to see a small box addressed to me , along with the basic bills and ads. The label had no return address. There were no clues as to where it came from. I hadn't ordered anything and Dad never sent packages so I was completely stumped. Instead of obsessing about who, where, what, and why, I walked back in the house to open it up.

I sat on the floor in the living room with some soft music playing on the radio and stared at the package for about ten minutes. I couldn't understand why it was bothering me so much. I kept looking at it, trying to see what made me so uncomfortable. It was relatively small, about the size of a loaf of bread. _Is it bigger than a breadbox, Isabella? Just fucking open it already,_ I mentally chastised myself.

I picked it up and lightly shook it. I could hear a few things bumping but it gave me no clues as to what was in it. I pulled the single piece of packing tape off the bottom of the box and gently flipped the flaps up, half expecting something to attack. Nothing did. The first thing I found was a small note with a few nonsense words.

 _ **To the amazing Iz!**_

 _ **Delivered with love for your tatas by Mr. and Mrs. Yoda**_

 _ **Open up Nugget, we need to talk.**_

The note made me even more confused. I'd never met anyone with the ridiculous name Yoda and I'd certainly never had anyone call me Iz or refer to their love of my 'tatas." I plunged my hand back into the box, finding three items. The first was a cell phone. It was cheap, definitely a burner. The next item was an envelope that had "Do not open until Xmas! Or until The Major says to..." written on the front. It made me giggle and remember a silly Bugs Bunny cartoon from my childhood. The final thing I pulled out had my eyes bulging. It was a huge stack of cash with a band around it that said "$10,000" across it with a post-it that said, "Don't spend it all in one place, Sugar," in a much more delicate hand than the other notes. I laid all the items out on the coffee table, trying to make sense of everything. Who sent this? Why did they? What do I do with it all? I just stared at it all and had nothing. Not a clue or feeling as to what to do. _I really wish The Yodas had given me a bit more information here. Would it be so hard to send a text?_ As soon as the thought formed in my brain, the phone was vibrating. In shock, I reached down and flipped it open to read the three texts I had just been sent.

 **Nugget, glad you got the package-Yoda**

 **You are in danger and I'm gonna help you but you gotta listen.-Y**

 **Leave your house in fifteen minutes. Go to the airport.-Y**

I started laughing. I wasn't sure which friend was screwing with me but there was no way I was rushing to the airport without a good reason and some random anonymous texts weren't enough. Another text alert went off.

 **I ain't anonymous, I told ya, I'm Yoda. There was a shadow in your livin' room last night.-Y**

Now I was scared. How that hell would anyone know I saw a shadow during the night if they weren't here? _What the fuck? Was Yoda in the house last night? If not, how could he/she/them know?  
_

 **It wasn't me. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Fuckin' move, thirteen minutes.-Y**

Frowning, I sat for another minute. Indecision was nothing new to me. I couldn't even decide to go live with the only man who had always had my back. Maybe I should listen to Yoda and just go to the airport. I could jump on a flight to Seattle and be hugging Charlie by dinner.

 **Charlie's ain't safe. Renee's ain't safe. Eleven minutes, Bells. Grab your favorite book, your bathroom stuff, and your pictures. The rest is replaceable.-Y**

"Alright Yoda. Keep your fucking pants on," I mumbled as I moved to the stairs.

 **I don't wear pants, my balls are too big ;) -Y**

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a small carry on bag, stuffing the things he told me to and the things he sent me, making sure the cash and envelope were on the bottom. It probably should have bothered me that he was answering my thoughts and spoken words like he was right beside me but it never felt wrong. I'd always had good instincts and I tended to trust them.

 **Write a note for your mama, tell her you are leaving to "find yourself" or some shit and you'll be in contact.-Y**

Sighing, I followed his instructions. Listening to him seemed like the right thing to do, even though I was pretty sure he was certifiably insane.

 **My wife is gonna love you, babe. She knows I'm nuttier than a squirrel storin' shit for winter.-Y**

I grinned and laughed lightly. At least this should be interesting. I bounced out the door, locking it behind me. My car was cheap, a little beat up Toyota hatchback. I jumped in and started it up, turning down the road toward the airport and the unknown. I was really hoping Yoda wasn't just a smart ass who liked to mess with others.

 **Naw, darlin'. You're important to us, you just don't know a thing yet. But you will.-Y**

 _Huh, The Yodas think I matter,_ I wondered. Maybe it was time to see where these breadcrumbs planned on leading me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of crap mini van.**

 **A/N: Hello my beauties! I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter. I do want to clarify that this is a Bella/Emmett pairing. The Major and The Captain are tryin' to hook a brother up! Okay, enough nonsense, back to our story.**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Arriving at the airport, I pulled into long term parking. This was going to be a long trip, I could feel it in my bones. Grabbing my only bag, I took off for the elevators.

 **Go to the "Flyaway Flights" desk and tell him Petey said to come. Give him your last name only.-Y**

 _Who the hell is Petey? It sounds like a seriously dorky guy was trying to give himself a cutesy nickname,_ I thought to myself. I had a good idea that Pete and Yoda are one and the same. I continued to think snide and disparaging snippets, hoping to goad him into a response but one never came. I start to wonder if he figured out what I was doing.

 **Yeah, yeah, you figured it out. You're so fucking smart. There is nothing wrong with my name.-Peter**

Peter? That was nicer than Petey but I guessed he could call himself whatever and actually did since he started off our relationship as Mr. Yoda. _Relationship? More like stalker/prey. This guy is so gonna kill me once I get there._

 **We ain't killin' ya, we're savin' ya. You don't listen, then** ** _they_** **will kill ya. Nugget, get movin'.-P**

I ran through the airport after that text. Trust wasn't something I was used to giving up freely. My friends were non-existent and my family very small. Charlie had no siblings and neither did Renee. Phil's family didn't support him in his marriage to Mom due to their age difference. It was just another chip at the dwindling faith in humanity that was left in me. An entire family turning their backs on their own simply because of who he chose to love? Insanity! I clung tighter to my bag as I remembered how he had cried with Mom and I on the couch. We held his hands and told him he was our family now. At the time, it felt like the truth but looking back on it, it had been a lie on my part. I couldn't tell him he belonged to our family because, truth be known, I didn't feel like I belonged there either.

Over the years there were a lot of clues to tell me maybe I was something different. When I was twelve, I started to feel my intuition amp up. I started having dreams about things and then they would happen. I dismissed them as some strange deja vu situation. My cat was run over after being chased by a dog. I'd always hated dogs with a passion. The dog who got my cat killed was strung up in the neighborhood tree the next day. Now that was just funny. I wasn't usually one to condone violence but that bastard had killed Mittens! I was even wondering if I had somehow made these things happen. That was until the dream of Grandma Swan dying. I never would have wanted that. I started to look at them as warnings and tried my best to heed them. Thinking about all of those dreams had me wondering if my most recent recurring nightmare was also a premonition.

I found the desk Peter sent me to. Behind the counter was a very attractive man. He had longish brown hair that was pulled back tastefully for work. He was tanned but it was obviously fake. As he looked up at me, I noticed something wasn't quite right about his eyes. They were brown but not like mine. They seemed wrong, false. "Hello, a friend sent me, his name is Petey? My last name is Swan," I gave the strange man my information.

"Ahh, yes! I've been waiting for you. Here's everything you need for your flights. I will be escorting you on your first flight, the name's Garrett. Now, I'm not supposed to ask any questions or answer any. If you got questions, hold on to them until you get where he's sending you. Got it, half pint?" he grinned and winked at me. _Oh, I like him. He can call me half pint a-n-y time..._

 **NO! YOU MAY NOT MOLEST GARRETT!-P**

 _Damn._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Garrett, the unmolestable, led me to a small plane and helped me get to a seat. It wasn't like any plane I had ever been on before. It was nice but small and looked like a personally owned plane. "This here is my baby, her name is Delores and I love her. If anything happens to her while you're riding with us, Peter will pay the price. Do I make myself clear?" he looked at me sternly. I almost laughed but seeing the barely contained rage at the thought of me hurting his baby, I wisely restrained myself. "Don't worry Rett, I've been properly house trained," I quickly quipped back. He glared at me for a moment, then nodded as we came to an understanding.

He sat me down and told me to buckle up. "So, where are you taking me? Yoda hasn't told me shit and I'm trying real hard not to freak out," my voice got progressively quieter as I finished the sentence.

Garrett grumbled something about 'fucking knowing shit' and looked up at me, "Sweetie, I don't know anything either. He sent me some texts and told me when to pick you up and where to take you. I'm to fly you to Alaska where you will meet some other friends of his. After that, I'm to go visit some of his friends that live up there in Denali for my payment. Sorry, kid, that's the best I can do."

I nodded, not exactly sure what to say. "Did he tell you I'm in danger? He said someone or something is after me. I'm not sure it's safe for you to be with me." I might not have been able to molest him but that didn't mean I wanted him to get hurt.

The teasing grin and wink eased back over Rett's face, "You are gonna be just fine with me, Swan. I can hold my own."

I shrugged. Who was I to question him? Peter told me nothing of what was trying to hurt me. Maybe it was aliens. That one guy on the History channel was pretty sure it was always aliens...

 **It ain't aliens, dumbshit. Just sit back and relax.-P**

 _And now you're calling me names? Why are you being a dick, Petey-Pie? A girl is gonna daydream, especially when no one tells her anything!_ I growled in my head at the idiot who thinks he's the shit.

 **I don't** ** _think,_** **I** ** _know.-_** **P**

This was going to be a long flight.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up a little while later to my stomach growling at me. Due to everything, I hadn't eaten anything all day. Looking at the clock on the Yoda phone and seeing it was 3 pm, I tried to figure out what to do about my problem. "Hey Rett, any chance you planned an in flight meal? Maybe some stale peanuts? I didn't eat today and I think my stomach is trying to eat itself."

Garrett looked back at me with a smirk, "Well honey, I ate a big breakfast so I'm good but help yourself to anything you find in the mini fridge and pantry. Its safe to move around, I'll keep you on your feet."

"Thanks, Cap!" I saluted him lamely as he chuckled and I went off in search of sustenance. I was stunned. The fridge and pantry were stocked with my favorite sodas and junk foods, along with some fresh fruit and water. This had to be Peter. Only he could have told Garrett what to stock. I grabbed an apple, water, vanilla cola and jalapeno cheese puffs while skipping to my seat. I ate my food and drank my drinks, all while trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. Bella Swan was not the type of girl to jump on a plane with some guy she's never met because some other guy she's never met told her to but I did. There I was, trusting a complete stranger with my life. _Yoda, you gotta give me something here. I thinking I'm cracking up._

 **Bella, you know you can trust me. You can feel it. I'm going to keep you safe so you can reach your destiny.-P**

He was right, of course. The trust I already had for Peter was strong, burning under my skin. It scared me but it also felt like love. Peter was someone important to me. He felt like Charlie and Phil, love and safety. _Alright Petey, I'll keep following but the second it feels wrong..._

 **There ya go, Nugget! Starting to trust yourself is the best place for you to be. I'm going radio silent for a few days, you'll be safe with Rett and the people he's bringing you to. See ya in a few days!-P  
**

 _What?! Petey? I need you! You can't bail on me_ _now!_ I scrunched my eyes closed, screaming at him in my mind. Nothing. No texts, no feelings, just silence.

Garrett looked back at me in concern, "Hey! You're not gonna puke, right? Big D and I are not cool with that!"

"No, Garrett. Peter just told me he's going radio silent for a few days so I was yelling at him in my mind," was my careful explanation. He looked at me with his brows slightly raised before shaking his head. I thought I heard him mumble 'crazy as Peter, hot as Charlotte' but I pushed it aside and pouted like only a teenage girl can.

"Now listen here Bird, you need to know something. I don't know why Peter has chosen to help you or why you need the help. I only know what he felt was safe to share. If he tells you he has to go quiet, then that is what has to happen to keep you safe. His friends? The ones we're flying to? They are good. Trust them as much as you trust Pete and you'll be just fine. We're a few hours out yet, try to get some more rest. I'll wake you when it's time," he smiled at me and it was genuine. I nodded and whispered a small thank you before leaning my head back and drifting off.

 _She stalks toward me, her blonde hair loose this time, whipping around her face like possessed snakes. Her eyes black as the darkest obsidian. Small snorts, growls, and hisses kept escaping her tight grimace. She was trying to get to me but she was stuck. Something was keeping her back._

 _Behind her, I saw a strange blur of movement. It was so quick that nothing was immediately visible to my eyes. It was back but closer to the she demon. Again, another pass but closer, moving slightly closer to her with each pass. Suddenly, there was another being in our clearing in the too green woods..._

"Swan! Are you alright?! WAKE UP!" Garrett was yelling at me, bringing me back to the surface.

I groaned loudly, sitting straight up, all while trying not to cry. The new figure in my dream was so heartrendingly familiar and yet I knew I have never met him. His eyes were so...

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was? You were flipping around like you were being burned by a hot poker. What was so terrible about that dream, kid?" his eyes on mine, urging me to tell him what I instantly knew I couldn't. I shrugged, "It's nothing, I just have a very active imagination. I'm even considering becoming a fiction writer." Keeping my fingers crossed that he would let this slide, I noticed we weren't in the air anymore. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why are we just sitting here if we've already landed? Shouldn't we be going to find Peter's friends?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied my face. I knew he wasn't going to just let this slide, no matter how badly I needed him to, "That was not nothing. You don't have to tell me but you sure as hell better tell Pete when you see him. You've got problems and he can help but you gotta tell him everything, ya hear me?"

Sighing and dropping my head, "Yes Rett, I'll tell him it all. I'm just not sure he'll still want to help me. None of it really makes sense."

"Aww, don't worry your pretty head about him believing you. He's good with weird," he winked at me. _Too bad my great protector said I can't touch him. I would really like to, you know!_ It was becoming apparent that no matter what I thought, Yoda wasn't going to answer me, at least not yet. "So, can we get moving now? I'm starting to get sore from being in one spot so long," I looked to Garrett to see him looking out the front of the plane with a look of awe and exasperation. Concerned, I stood up and moved next to him. Instantly, I was pulled down out of sight of the people coming into the hangar the plane was now parked in. "Stay down, I don't know these ones. Open your contacts on Pete's cell, look for the name Alice and send her a text. Tell her I have five unknowns coming in hot. Do it now!"

Without hesitation, I punched the commands into the phone to send our SOS to this Alice. Maybe Alice was a friend...

 **Garrett said we have five unknowns coming in hot. I'm Bella.**

It seemed silly to give her my name but I didn't know what else to do. Garrett was creeping to the door to be ready for these people if they tried to rush the plane.

 **Hi Bella! I'm so excited to hear from you! We get to go shopping tonight! Tell Rett to call out to Kate for his payment. You sit back and watch the show, maybe take notes. You're safe.-A**

Since I was sure he didn't want me to talk, I tilted my head to the side and moved slightly out from under the dashboard where he shoved me. He looked at me in askance and I looked to the phone it my hands and back at him, trying to convey that he needed to read it. Rett understood what I was showing him and he motioned for me to slide it to him. He picked it up and read quickly, closing his eyes and breathing a small sigh of relief. It seemed like he trusted this Alice and I was starting to trust him so maybe I would trust her as well. Only time would tell and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't find out if I never made it off this tiny hunk of junk.

Raising his eyebrows to warn me to get ready, Garrett called out to the people in the hangar, "Alright, Alice said Kate has my payment. Only Kate may come up to the door. She will come in, drop my payment on the floor and leave, closing the door behind her. Then you will all leave in the direction and transportation you came in. Am I understood?"

A male disembodied voice responded, "Of course, that is exactly what Alice told us to do as well. Kate, do as he has asked please."

Garrett was coiled tight, trying not to pounce the second the door opened. I decided to slide out of my hiding spot a bit more so I could see the woman walking in, Alice did say I was safe after all. She was beautiful. She was pale and blonde with perfect topaz eyes. Her features were kind and exotic. She looked at me and smiled sweetly and none of my alarms were going off. She was a good person and I was as safe with her as I had been with Garrett.

As we had our silent moment, I realized I should have been watching Rett. He was staring at Kate like she was the only thing in a black field of nothing. She was his everything in that moment. She was still watching me, unaware how much she had just changed the life of the man standing next to her. Kate cocked a brow at me before turning her face to Garrett. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth. Her eyes were shining and now she was lost to me as well. It was so obvious in that moment. I was witnessing Cupid strike. This was love at first sight. These were soul mates.

Now I knew why Garrett was unmolestable. He didn't belong to me. He was hers.

* * *

 **A/N Part Deux! For some reason when I added this chapter I got an error message. The chapter posted but it didn't send out alerts. I'm sorry for any confusion and hopefully this fixes it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own a mushy mattress and some kids, certainly not Twilight.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the error last time with notifications. I emailed FF but haven't heard back. Hopefully it's a one time thing. I'm also sorry this is late. My kids have a nasty virus and being a mom tends to push writing out of the forefront of my priorities.  
**

~.~.~.~.~.~

I stood up and brushed my knees from being under the dash where Garrett stashed me. He and his Kate were still locked in each other's eyes. Clearing my throat to get their attention didn't work. Asking Garrett what was going on didn't work either. Slowly, they started moving toward one another. I could tell they were whispering but it was far too quiet for me to pick up on.

 **Come see me! I'm outside! This is going to be so FUN!-Ali**

 _Hmm, apparently I have a new BFF._ I grabbed my bag and tried to move around the two lovebirds but there was no budging them. "Hey Rett? You wanna go ahead and let me out? Ali is out there and I think she really wants me to go..." I heard what sounded like a growl coming from behind Kate, or I thought it was behind her but oh, how wrong I was. Instantly, I was on my back with a beautiful woman sitting on top of me. Now, I could admit how some girls might be in Heaven and I could also admit that Kate was the first woman who I even considered in a sexual manor and it had a lot to do with her now black eyes that were fixated on me. The same black eyes as the man and the demon blonde from Hell who made appearances in my dreams. To admit that she was kinda hot was embarrassing considering I was fairly confident that I was all about guys.

"Now Katie, she wasn't trying to take me from you, she was trying to leave. Why don't you let her up now, beautiful?" Garrett calmly asked the she-demon who was looking at me like I was food. I nodded, "Of course Kate! It's obvious how much he wants you, I can see it in his eyes. I would NEVER come between you. I just met him a few hours ago and he brought me here. That's it. Besides, why would he want me when he has you? You're way hotter than me," I ended my comment with a slight nervous laugh and a blush, trying to send positive vibes off my body. Suddenly, her eyes started to fade back to a startling topaz. That color! The same as the eyes on the man in my dream. These people must know more than they have told me. They must know him. It was true, I could feel it in my guts and blood.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Bella! I know who you are, I was just lost for a moment. Please, go to Alice and my sisters. Please forgive me," Kate stood, helping me to my feet and looking ashamed. Smiling sweetly, trying to assuage her guilt, I slipped by her and nodded goodbye to Garrett, being careful not to let my eyes linger on him for too long.

As I walked down the steps, I scanned the people standing just outside the aircraft. There were three women and two men, all very different looking but they still had similarities. The men were light and dark, one blonde with very fair skin while the other had long black dreadlocks and dark skin that still seemed somewhat sickly, like his natural skin tone had been washed out. There were two more blonde women outside, one was leaning against the man with dreadlocks. I had a feeling they were Kate's family. The final woman was a tiny little thing with short black hair that was skillfully spiked in organized chaos. She was bouncing up and down, clasping her hands together and squealing like a little kid whose parents just surprised them with a trip to Disneyland. Trying to ignore her excitement, I focused on the things all of these people had in common. They were all astonishingly gorgeous. Their bodies were perfect, none had an ounce of fat on them. All were pale but that could be from living in Alaska, I doubted there were many places to go tanning. The most startling common feature was their eyes. All of the people standing before me, Kate, and my dream man, had the exact same color eyes. I could understand Kate and her sisters having the same eyes but all of these people? There was more to this story and I needed to know what.

They all watched as I came to a stop about ten feet away, "Look, I'm not stupid. Something is going on here. Now, for some unknown reason, I feel like I can trust Peter and he told me he trusts you all. I don't want to be in the dark. Can someone fill me in on anything? A little bit of information, please?" the begging words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. My voice started strong but was broken and weak by the end. I was starting to become very afraid and Peter was still M.I.A.

The tiny dark haired girl pranced over to me and grabbed my hand, "Oh Bella! I'm already so in love with you! You're my new best friend! We can shop and try new outfits and design clothes and makeup and..." she was babbling so quickly I could hardly follow her words. _This must be Alice! Yoda said she was good people._

The blonde man moved to Alice's side and slid his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and their eyes met. It was like Garrett and Kate all over. I started to wonder what I had stumbled into when he started speaking, "Hey there, Miss Bella. My name's Jasper and that fool ya been chattin' with is my brother, Peter. He and his wife Charlotte are getting some things in place to ensure ya don't come to any harm. I don't have the foggiest clue why Peter is helpin' ya but it don't make no matter. We support our family. Ali and I will take ya to pick up some basics, then we'll need to get on the road," he turned to his wife, by the looks of their ring fingers, and gave her a serious look, "You listen here darlin', we ain't got time for ya to go crazy. Pete said to fill two suitcases with clothing and shoes. If it don't fit, ya gotta leave it. Hear me? I don't wanna fight with Peter because ya'll went crazy in the department store," his look was stern but there was a twinkle in his eyes that showed us he was only saying these things because he was supposed to. Alice was clearly a force to be reckoned with and Jasper knew a lost cause when he saw one.

Alice giggled and toed the dusty floor of the hangar, "Don't be silly, she needs at least three large cases. I'm seeing three large, two small. By the way, this is Irina and her boyfriend Laurent and her sister Tanya. Kate is also their sister but you met her. Did you learn anything in that plane?" the pixie winked at me like we already had secrets from the others. Tanya stepped forward, "Why Alice? What could she have learned?" Alice grinned at me, "Would you like to tell her what you saw?"

Tanya looked to me with concern written on her bewitching face. Drawing on whatever strength I could find, I answered her questioning eyes, "Well, it was really quite strange. Garrett just started staring at Kate. She hadn't noticed because she was trying to introduce herself to me, I think. As soon as she looked at him, she was a goner too. I've never actually believed in love at first sight but..."

Tanya and Irina gasped and looked between themselves and me a few times before darting to the plane to check on the lovebirds. Laurent gave me a slight smile and nod. When he spoke he had an accent that was lilting, like he was from an island nation far away, "Those girls will take awhile. I will go ready the car for later. Jasper, Alice, Bella. Goodbye and good luck." He walked away quickly like he was uncomfortable and wanted out of the hangar fast.

The more I stared, the more the uneasiness of the unknown started to get to me. I knew instinctively that I needed to trust Peter but the unanswered questions were getting to me. After what I noticed between the two on the plane, I felt like these people weren't exactly people like me. They were something other. Something to be cautious of. I heard a slight scuffling sound and focused back on the two still here.

"Alright, let's get the shopping over with. It isn't my favorite pastime..." I could see the slight look of disappointment on Ali's face and I instantly felt awful for my bad attitude. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm just so confused by all of this and to be honest, really scared."

Jasper stepped toward me and nodded, "We get it, sis. The way this had to be done was not what we wanted. I can't really explain much more. Try to trust us and we will do everything we can to keep you happy. Girls like chocolate, right? Want me to get you a candy bar?" He grinned at me and I could feel something, like a strange warmth. It was another of my intuitions. My heart was telling me to trust Jasper, he was my brother. I blurted my next words out before I knew I even thought them.

"Jasper? Why do I love you and Ali like siblings? Peter too. I don't understand anything. This...this cannot be real..."

Then, my vision tipped harshly and everything went dark.

* * *

I awoke in the backseat of an expensive car. It was moving fast and there was someone playing with my hair, I was laying across someone's lap. I opened my eyes and looked up to see who was pulling their fingers through my hair. My eyes met the tawny eyes of Alice.

"Oh! Hi Bella! I'm so glad you're awake, we were a little concerned. I bought all your stuff and we're already on the way to our place in Colorado. I only picked things that I know you like. No dresses or heels which, by the way, was really hard! We'll be staying there until Pete or Char call and tell us when it's time to move again," she smiled a dazzling smile at me and squeezed my shoulders lightly. "I was so happy when you said you love us already. We love you too! Jazz won't admit it because he's supposed to be a tough guy but he does. I can see the way he looks at you, you're his baby sissy already." Ali was giggling and I had never heard a more beautiful sound.

I grinned at her, "So, this is weird but I do really feel that way about you guys. I kinda have super intuition, I guess? That's why I listened to Yoda. Something told me to. I'm sure you think I'm crazy..."

Jasper spoke up from the driver's seat, "Naw, not crazy. You're just a little different. Like us."

"So, we've established I'm different and you're different. What are you guys? I know you're something...else..." Alice gasped as I asked. When I turned to look at her, her eyes were bright and she was shocked.

Jasper sputtered for a moment, "Uh, I don't rightly know what you're talkin' about there Nugget but...um...Ali? Got any help here for me?"

She was shaking her head and looking at me with incredulity, "No Jazz, I've got nothing. Her decisions are so quick that my visions aren't coming through until after the fact. It feels almost as if something guards them until it's time for them to be made known. I can see her in visions but only if it's based on someone else's decisions, like when I decided we were going to be shopping together. Any outcome derived from Bella's choices is a blindspot for me."

They both looked impressed and a little scared, to be honest. I, on the other hand, was pissed. I asked them an outright question and they ignored it and talked about me like I wasn't here. Jasper said I was like them, different. Alice said she had visions. I'd always believed in my abilities, why was it so hard to consider maybe Alice had a gift too. "Alice? Can I tell you about my gift? Then, maybe, you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me about yours."

Ali smiled at me and nodded emphatically.

"Alright, there's quite a bit so you two might want to sit back and relax," I started to spill the beans about everything. I told them about all my prophetic dreams and how I was afraid I was causing them until Granny died. Then, I explained about my time in Forks and La Push, along with the legends from the tribe about spirit warriors and Cold Ones. They were startled to learn whom my father was and my connection to Forks. Apparently, they had been living there for awhile and they knew Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. As soon as I mentioned Jake, Jasper tightened his hands on the wheel and muttered about 'mutts.' I finished the story with the blonde demon bitch and my handsome savior. When I described them, both Alice and Jasper froze like marble statues.

"Ali? Jazz? Are you alright? Did I freak you out? Sorry, I forget how terrified she makes me, I'm sure everything will be fine. Okay? Guys?" I watched and they stayed stuck.

I waited fifteen minutes as Jasper crisscrossed the Canadian wilderness they were driving me through. He said we had to confuse the path so we couldn't be followed as easily. Finally, Alice moved. She scooted up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She looked into the rear view mirror, at her partner's sorrow filled eyes. As she kissed my temple and squeezed me a little tighter she spoke, "Bella. You are my true sister. That bitch will _never_ touch you. I will rip her head off and burn her to ashes before she does. Right, Jazzy?" By the end of her promise, her eyes were as black as onyx.

"Of course, darlin'. No one is touchin' my sister," he looked meaningfully into my eyes, his also black, and I felt a warm flush of brotherly love sweep through my heart. By instinct alone, I shoved the feeling out to Jasper. He sighed and grinned at me.

I had no clue who I was with, where we were going, or even what they were but I knew I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I wish I had SM's bank account.**

 **A/N: Holy crow, you guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and support, they really keep me going. As such, I was so motivated that I have a bonus chapter for you, my pretties! I know this story seems to be moving fast but I'm trying not to drag out the "Bella has no clue the supernatural world exists" game. My Bella is OOC (as I'm sure you've noticed) and she's a little bit quicker to realize the truth and accept the truth. I will be explaining why this is because I do have a good reason for it. Plus, it gives me more room to add more sarcastic remarks. On with the show!**

~.~.~.~.~.~

We'd been crisscrossing Canada for two days when a realization hit me. The signs have been screaming at me. The color changing eyes, the pale skin, their temperature. They never stopped unless I asked. They never got hungry, sleepy, or even had the urge to pee. I never saw them rest or eat or drink. Jasper liked to go for early morning "runs" and Alice liked to go for afternoon "strolls." I knew the legends from the tribe. Yellow eyes meant these Cold Ones were animal drinkers. I was shocked they never mentioned me knowing about the Quileute histories. I'd decided to speak up after Jasper's last hunting trip.

"So, Jazz? What did you eat today? Deer? Maybe a moose?" I asked, reading the book Alice picked up for me on our last stop. It was a romance novel. Not my normal cup of tea but better than true crime.

Alice and Jasper both froze again and I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled over me. I was laughing so hard, tears were pouring from my eyes. As they started to thaw, they exchanged hesitant looks between one another.

Once I had my laughter reined in, I rolled my eyes at them both, "Oh come on! I told you I knew the legends. Did you guys really think I wouldn't figure out that you're vamps? We've been trapped in a car together for days! You guys haven't even tried to fake sleeping. It's a good thing you got me as your human baggage because anyone else would be freaked right now. At least I know you're animal drinkers," I smirked and returned to my book.

Jasper considered me before responding, "How do you know we drink animals? What if I wanna just end this now? Why should I let you live, now that you know my secret?"

I nodded, "Firstly, your eyes are yellow, not red. Secondly, you don't want to end anything because you like me. And thirdly, I know one of you would end up telling me your secret anyway because something non-human is after me. Therefore, since I was going to find out anyway, there is no point in killing me now." I met his eyes directly and knew he could feel the truth of everything I was saying. My gift gave me my confidence, as well as the answers to his questions.

Alice beamed at us both, "Well, now that we all know the truth, can you explain how you know that whatever is after you is non-human? Even we don't know that. Peter never told us."

"I can feel it through my gift. Also, if it was a human that was trying to get to me, Peter could have just come on down and eaten them before they got to me. He wouldn't have had to ask me to run or even contact me at all. In fact, hmm...about a year ago there was a guy who really wanted to hook up with me. I kept denying him, he kept coming back around. It started to get my tingles going. One day, he followed me while I was running errands. Every stop I made, he was there. I never saw him after that day," I speculated, _Oh Petey-Pire. You ate a bad guy for me, didn't you?_ The Yoda phone buzzed for the first time since Alaska.

 **Yep, ate him all up. He tasted like shit, you still owe me.-P**

My snort response got their attention so I showed them his text. Jasper frowned, "How are you communicatin' with him? There aren't any responses from you on here." With a small grin I replied, "I think shit, he knows shit. I bet if you two really focused your thoughts at him, he could pick them up. It will be easier for you, Jazz, since you are closer to Pete." He shook his head slowly, like he couldn't believe me, "You are somethin' else, little sis. Everything you say, you feel such strong conviction. It's astonishin'!" When he noticed my questioning look, he explained his gift, then Ali explained her visions in more detail. Suddenly, I got another buzz from the Yoda line.

 **Thanks for tellin' The Major he can talk to me in his fool mind, ya bitch! Now he ain't never gonna shut it!-P**

 _Eh, I would say sorry but we both know I'm not. You ever gonna show your face?  
_

 **Not yet, Nugget. It ain't the time. 'Sides, I don't need ya fallin' for me too soon, Char would eat ya.-P**

Smiling, I slid the phone back in my purse and went back to the romance I was reading. We would stay on the road in Canada for another day before moving on to Colorado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the trip to Colorado was uneventful. I gave Jasper the envelope that was marked with his name and it had our documents to get us back into the States. We talked and got to know more about each other. Alice and Jasper were so wonderful and loving. I never really had friends and of course, I had no siblings. Jacob Black had always tried to get closer to me but he was never really my kind of person. He was silly and bright, which I loved but he was also annoying and clingy. He used to tell Embry and Quil that I hated them and didn't want them around. I never felt that way. Much to the contrary, I had a slight crush on Embry. He was kind and smart with a warmth and genuine personality. The last summer visit I went to Washington was two years ago and it was also the reason I hadn't been back.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Jake and I were walking to First Beach to play around in the water and hang out. He kept trying to grab my hand and I kept dodging him. He was never someone I wanted to date. Jake felt like family. Hell, I called his dad my uncle. It was just creepy to me, even the thought of something like holding his hand was off limits. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea._

 _"Uh, Jacob? I'm not really comfortable holding hands. That's more a boyfriend thing and you are more of a cousin to me. I'm sorry," I tried to convey my sympathy but also stay strong about what I wanted._

 _"Damn Jake! That sounds like the little Swan is over your crap!" Quil's voice carried over the sound of the waves. Standing behind him, Embry was grinning at me. I returned his smile and offered him a quiet greeting as Quil picked me up and ran me to the edge of the water. I kicked and screamed and laughed as he ran. Once we got there, he dipped my toes in the sea and set me down gently, "You didn't think I would really toss you in, right? Then I'd have to swim out there and drag your pale white butt all the way back!"_

 _I just giggled as Jake and Embry ran to us. Before I could say a word, Jacob had jumped on Quil and started to punch him in the face. For a minute, Embry and I were too stunned to move. Jake was screaming profanities and filth in Quil's bloodied face. My body was shaking, as was Embry's. He grabbed me and we ran to Billy's. When we got there, I called Sue Clearwater to track down our dads who were fishing with her husband, Harry. She was so upset to hear what was happening and she promised me she would go to Quil right away and get him some help._

 _We didn't think it was a good idea to stay at the little red house in case it's resident came back. "Bells, come back to my house. Mom is home, maybe she'll make us a snack. We can call Sue's and leave a message for your dad. I don't want you around Jake today, I don't think it's safe," his voice sounded muffled and defeated. As we walked quickly to his house, I let my thought wander. There was nothing I could think of that I did to cause Jake's reaction that day. Quil didn't hurt me, in fact, he was way more gentle than he needed to be. The only thing that kept coming to my mind was he must have thought I belonged to him. He thought he had some kind of claim on me._

 _We told Embry's mom what happened and she was so angry that she told Em he couldn't hang out at the Blacks' house for a long time. As soon as she said it, I knew I wouldn't be coming back next summer and maybe, never._

Remembering the things that happened that summer always gave me the chills. I was still afraid of Jake, my tingles always on high alert whenever I thought of him or I got a letter from him. He had tried calling for months after I left and when I never answered, he gave up. I thought I was in the clear but two days after the calls stopped, I got a package in the mail. It was full of gifts a young boyfriend would give a young girlfriend, like teddy bears and paper roses. Jacob had written a ten page letter of apology and explained to me how he has always been in love with me and how he felt we would be together forever. He tried to say we were soulmates which I instantly knew was a lie. Ever since, I continued to get letters and gifts periodically but after that first one, I always put them back with a big fat "DENIED-RETURN TO SENDER" on the label.

I was considering my past with Jacob when Alice found me. We had been in Colorado for four days, after six days on the road. The home we were staying in was huge. It was a three story log cabin, consisting of six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a huge chef's kitchen, multiple living rooms, offices, studies, dungeons, even a game room! Okay, so maybe I hadn't found a dungeon but the converted basement apartment was a little dark. My favorite place though, was the indoor pool and hot tub. It was surrounded with greenhouse glass and always full of sunshine this time of year. Alice said Pete chose this home (the spoiled shits owned probably about a hundred different places) because it was least likely for other vampires to come around this area this time of year due to the sunlight. In our time here, they had filled me in on their lives a bit more. Jasper didn't like to talk about his life before Alice but I knew it wasn't good. He had scars, a lot of scars. Considering how difficult it was to cause injury to their kind, I knew he had been through some serious shit and it only made me love him more. Alice didn't talk about her past much either, as she had no memories from her time as a human. They explained about covens and how they were even more rare than just being animal drinkers. They were also unique in the fact that they belonged to two covens, the Whitlock coven and the Cullen family. Peter and Charlotte were the Whitlocks and the Cullens consisted of five other vampires, one mated pair and three singles. Peter had told them not to give me more information about the Cullens than that and I wondered why. I thought maybe it had to do with the danger I was in.

As my thoughts ran away from me, Ali dropped her cold hand to my warm one and smiled. She was always kind and gave me a little extra time to come back from the haze of my mind. Jazz said I got the same blank look on my face when I used my gift as she did on hers when she had a vision. It made it a little easier for her to control her constant excitement and give me time to get used to using my gift more. They were trying to help me learn to use it at will. I was progressing but not as quickly as I hoped. There was something holding me back from mastering my skills and we weren't exactly sure what it was. I blinked quickly and rolled my head in slow, soothing circles until I came back to myself. Nodding her approval, Ali explained why she was here. "Bella? I need to tell you something but I also need you to stay calm," she spoke softly. "Sure, I can do that. Tell me the worst part first," I requested.

She sighed and closed her eyes while tilting her head back. As she brought her head back up, her eyes met mine and they were black, not a good sign, "Jasper scented three unknown vampires in the ar..." I cut her off, tossing my book to the side, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW! THEY WILL KILL YOU!" She gasped and her eyes went blank as she searched her future, "Fuck! You're right! They're after me, not you or Jazz but I don't know why!" I did but I knew we didn't have time to continue. _Pete, what do we need to do?_ I waited for the buzz and wasn't disappointed.

 **It's time to come on home, sugar. Pete's gonna meet ya halfway. He's already runnin' to ya.-Char**

"JAZZ! CHAR SAYS TO GO HOME, _NOW!_ " I bellowed and suddenly, there were cold arms throwing me against a cold back. My arms and legs wrapped tightly around Jasper's body as everything blurred around me. We were running.

~.~.~.~.~.~

We ran for what seemed like hours. My arms and legs were sore from trying to keep a grip on Jasper's back. I had long ago buried my face in his neck to keep my stomach inside my body where I like it. Suddenly, he came to a stop. I still felt like we were moving and lost my grip, falling to the ground and moaning. "Ow! Oh sweet baby Jesus! I don't think I can run like that anymore."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a new voice answer me, "Well, then Nugget. How do ya 'spect to get back to the house? I ain't gonna pick ya up and carry ya like a princess." I looked up into the red eyes of a new vampire. He was long and lean, taller than Jasper but just as blonde. It was Yoda, Peter, Petey-Pire himself!

Jasper let out a huge gust of air in relief, "It's about damn time, asshole! Bells said these bastards wanna kill my mate. Can we take 'em out already?"

Once he was quiet, he noticed what the rest of us had already seen. Flocks of birds were bursting from the trees and headed our way. Pete winked at me, "Alright, sis. You're gonna climb on Alice's back. Ali, you stand right there and don't move or speak. Now, I know that's pretty near impossible but you gotta listen. Watch and learn, girls! Your brothers got this, little one. We won't let anyone hurt Ali for ya."

I nodded and let him help me onto Alice's back. It wasn't long before the others showed up. We were in a tiny clearing, maybe a fifty square yards. Alice had backed up to the edge the furthest away from our attackers. As they stepped through the trees, I inspected them. There were three, two blonde men and one red headed woman, all with red eyes. I noticed the older looking man with longer hair staring at Ali. He was trying to burn her with his hateful eyes when he addressed her, "Mary Alice! Its been many years since I've seen you. I was so heartbroken when that idiot changed you. I so enjoyed coming over for my late night sips. Your blood was delectable." His eyes were now black, "Of course, that little morsel on your back will be a welcome compensation."

My tingles were going nuts. I could tell there was something I needed to say, if I didn't then things were going to go sideways, fast. _Pete, I have to say it. Are you ready?_

He turned to me and winked, giving me permission to start the battle. I took a deep breath and locked my eyes on the asshole who liked to hurt my Alice, "So, uh, you drank from my sister here? Why not just drain her? You used her like your personal unlimited blood keg, you sick son of a bitch! Did you touch her too?"

Instantly, I knew I had hit the right chord. Jasper was so still, he was a frozen pool of hatred and I could sense the tendrils of his rage. Peter nodded, "Yeah, we know what ya did, ya sick fuck. Too bad little Mary Alice is mated to the God of War, Major Jasper Whitlock. I would introduce you but I think he can do that just fine."

My words were the catalyst to unlocking The Major. Jasper was afraid to let him loose with me around and he needed to be loose to kill these monsters. My intuition spiked again and I had to warn Peter. _You have to take the female when The Major takes the fucker. She is his mate and can evade but you can take her with your gift. The young blonde will be easy for either of you, he is new._

With a slight smile on his lips, Peter spoke once more, "Major, I have received my orders. Your orders are to rip that motherfucker to pieces. Move!"

Everything was over so fast, I had completely missed the fight. Jasper was standing over what was left the abuser, of which there wasn't much that was recognizable. Peter was tearing off the other blonde's arm when he started laughing. I looked at him in confusion and he answered me.

"It seems Riley here had asthma when he was a human," he held up the medical alert bracelet the arm had on. I lost it, I started laughing so hard that I slid down Alice's back and just laid in the grass, tears of hilarity streaming into the earth. _God, Pete, I love you!_

He smiled a genuine smile that lit up his beautiful face as he sped to scoop me up. "I love you too, little one. Let's get you home to Char 'fore she gets pissy and tries to rip my manliness off for bein' late!" Peter ran with me in his arms, Jasper and Alice following us.

I watched as the purple smoke rolled through the sky and I smiled, snuggling deeper into my brother's arms. My family isn't to be tested. We do not fail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda, SM is a genius and I'm just pretending ;)**

 **A/N: Back again! So, we killed off James and Victoria. I wanted to make sure you guys knew they aren't a concern for this story. Also, a very OOC Jake. It's my fault, I just can't get on the "Jake Train." I keep trying but he just doesn't float my boat. That being said, if you have an awesome Jacob/Bella pairing, send a PM or leave it in your review. I got this one done early so there won't be an update tomorrow. By the way, do you think we've gone a bit too far without hearing from Emmett? I do and things will get a little bit steamy ;)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

After the boys killed the psycho bastard who was after Alice, we ran back to the cabin. Peter held me close and I felt a strange buzzing coming from his chest. It confused me and I looked up to see his lips moving rapidly, almost blurring off his face. I took my arms away from his neck, crossing them over my chest and tossed a big pout on my face. I huffed and puffed before flipping my head away so I was looking away from him. He just snorted and rolled his eyes at my childish antics. "What? There's shit you don't need to know that they do. Get over it. I'm keepin' your scrawny little ass alive, understand?" he snapped, fixing me with a hard glare.

"Fine, Peter. I'll just sit here like a good little pet and speak or roll over when you tell me. Heaven forbid you amazing, strong creatures treat a puny human as an equal. Oh! And of course, it's only _my fucking life_ on the line here. I've got some little piece of shit coming after me because he thinks I'm his little imprint. Well, Jacob Black can eat shit and die for all I care! I belong to someone else," I spit at Peter. Once I realized what I had actually said, I gasped. My entire body started to vibrate with the realization of who exactly was trying to get me. I thought the blonde was the only one who wanted to kill me but it wasn't the most urgent threat.

I was so lost in my gift, trying to shift through the quagmire that it created in my mind. It was like trying to remove yourself from quicksand. Each pull had the strong potential to drag me deeper into my own mind. I was absently aware of the three vampires zipping through the cabin to gather our items. I heard something about getting back to Char and Texas, so I figured we were leaving this place. They all tried to draw me back from myself at different times but I was too far gone. Soon I was placed in the car, Jasper driving with Alice up front and Peter trying to get me to acknowledge him. I wanted to let him know I was fine but if I left at that moment, I would lose valuable ground gained by this level of concentration.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Time lost meaning. I was slowly losing more and more of my outer awareness. It had dimmed to the point of barely noticing movement in my vicinity and the change in light as the sun came up or went down. My body was depleted, I would have to surface soon or we would have a big problem. Knowing this was my last shot to get anything more, I pushed deeper into my mind, searching for a premonition. When it hit, I was flung back and knocked into what felt like a dream.

 _I was lying in a meadow full of flowers next to a young man. He had strange bronze colored hair and the same tawny eyes as the animal drinkers. He was smiling at me and it felt wrong. He was infatuated with me, that was made obvious by the way he was stroking my collarbone. Starting to get scared, I turned and met the furious black eyes of Jacob. He growled and sprung at us, ripping into a giant reddish brown wolf. He tore the boy apart and turned on me with a feral growl before he attacked._

As the dream faded out, I knew this is what would have happened, had I gone back to Forks. I wasn't positive who the boy was but it was clear he was not meant to be my path. I thought I was done but, just like quicksand, I was drawn under again.

 _The forest had no sound and I felt him coming. I kept my eyes open, scanning around while spinning in a circle, my finger pointed like a compass. I slowed my revolutions and stopped, pointing toward the northwest. My destiny was running to me, from the same direction as my destruction._

Suddenly, I felt a strong pull, almost as if a strong arm was yanking me free of the muck that my mind had confined me to. Feeling the urgency of the new sensation, I started to fight to get back to my conscious self. It was so difficult and I knew I was fighting for my life. I had let myself lapse too far into my mind for too little information. As soon as I knew Jacob was going to bring my death, I was so scared that I far overstepped the restraints of my body. I had enough awareness to realize I was starving. I heard a beeping sound and felt an IV in my arm. I started to dip back into blackness but this time it was simple exhaustion.

~.~.~.~.~.~

My hearing came back before my sight or ability to feel. There were several quiet voices in the room. I recognized Jasper, Alice and Peter but the other was foreign to my ears.

"What are we going to do? I can't see her because of her shield. Peter, are you sure she's a shield? I think she might be a seer, like me," Alice questioned.

"Nope Alice, she is most definitely a shield. She gets the intuition as a warnin'. I'm not sure how it will change when she does but it'll be a doozy. Our little one will be just fine and so will all of us because she loves us. He just better be runnin' damn fast. This little one knows he's comin'. I wish she wouldn't have done this so soon but she needs him now. I had to get him movin', it was the only thing that would bring her outta her own shit," Peter sighed and suddenly I could feel myself. Someone was stroking my hair while I was laying in their lap and others were holding my hands. In fact, they were all touching me in some way. It seemed to be helping.

A loud cheer and a shouted "Yeehaw!" burst from Jasper and Peter simultaneously. The new female spoke again and I knew it had to be Charlotte who was holding me and I loved her already, "What in sweet hell are you two women hollerin' about! This poor girl is sick. Ya'll shut that shit down and let my little sugar rest." She added a growl at the end for emphasis. I laughed internally and waited to hear the idiot twins explain.

Jasper sounded slightly apologetic but he was projecting so I could feel his excitement, "He's almost here! I can feel him and I'm startin' to get little zaps from Bells."

I noticed he had started to call me Bells. We had talked about how I missed Charlie and he picked up my dad's nickname for me. Although, I was worried about my father. If Jacob was a danger to me, would he try to hurt him to get to me? I had confidence that he would. When I woke up, I would have to ask Peter to help my dad too. I couldn't leave him high and dry.

Another happy sound came from Pete, he was on my right, my hand firmly in his, "There you are little Swan! Damn girl, you scared me. Takes a lot to scare an immortal bein'. Don't worry about your dad, either. Rett and Katie are on the way there to watch over him. The wolf won't come close to him. His pack has disowned him, as well as his own father and the tribe. They ain't gonna let that pup hurt Papa."

His promise was an instant balm to my soul. I felt so much tension fall away from my body and felt more of my faculties return. I opened my eyes and turned to him. I managed a tiny smile before I mouthed 'thanks.' My speech was still dormant but that was mostly due to a dry throat and mouth. I glanced around the room and was confused as to where I was. I had been sure I was in a hospital but we were actually in a beautiful living room, complete with a raging fire in the hearth. It didn't make sense to have a fire burning in late August, especially in Texas of all places. Looking up, I met the eyes of a gorgeous vampire. My lips turned up and my eyes softened as I snuggled closer to her. She was blonde but not scary. _Wow, for someone who is supposed to be eaten by a crazy blonde vamp, I sure do keep meeting a ton of them!_ Pete snorted at my inner monologue. The woman beamed at me and kissed my temple, "Hi there Bella. I'm Charlotte but you will call me Char or whatever you feel like. It sure is so nice to see those beautiful eyes actually lookin' at me." Char gently laid me back against the arm of the couch and was back in a flash with some much needed water.

With my voice still too rough, Peter was translating my thoughts for the others. I explained what happened and showed him my visions. He relayed every detail. They started to discuss if I should be changed and if so, when should it be done. I closed my eyes and sighed. They didn't understand that I needed to be the one to decide that. If it was to be my future, I had the right to choose who, what, where, when and why. When my thought was finished, so many things happened all at once. Peter pulled me closer and whispered, "No matter what happens now, you will stay quiet until you cannot stand to stay quiet any longer, got me?" His eyes were intense and I instantly agreed. The others didn't pick up on our small exchange because they were all in front of the door, growling and spitting. Quick as lightning, Peter yanked my IV out, applied some super glue to seal the small wound, and he tossed the contraption with my blood on and in it, into the fire. _Well, that explains the fire._

Jasper and the girls were still crouched and ready for the danger on the other side of the door. Peter sped to the door and with a slight nod to Jazz, he opened the door and smiled, "My, my, my! To what do we owe this pleasure? I called you to come, not the entire coven. We ain't equipped to deal with all ya'll."

I heard a new vampire step forward and address Pete, "I do apologize for intruding Peter but my children were worried. They weren't comfortable with their brother coming all this way without some kind of support. If you could explain what this is in reference to...Alice? Jasper? What is going on?" It took him a moment to recognize the bad vibes flowing from the vampires inside the house but once he did, he sounded very distraught.

Alice was furious as she spit at the man in front of her, "I made it very clear in my message that none of you were to come. Since when, dear father Carlisle, do you not trust me?"

Carlisle was audibly stunned by her reaction, "I-I'm sorry my dear. I was simply following your brother and sister's request. You can hardl..." He was cut off by a musical voice that sounded as cold as ice and burned my skin. _Edward!_ My inner guide was hissing the name like a curse. "Alice, step aside and show the human you are hiding. I can hear the heart. I knew if you were around these two degenerates for any length of time you would start feeding from them again. You and Jasper are too weak to leave our family, you must come home."

My heart dropped at his words. How dare he accuse them of harming anyone? They were here to protect me. They had me with them because they love me and I love them. I felt my anger burning up inside. I knew I was close to bursting but I stayed quiet. It wasn't time for me to rip this asshole a new...well...asshole.

The next voice was so full of disdain and hate. My blood ran cold and I had goosebumps covering me, head to toe. "Really, what could a lousy human offer anyone? Just go suck down an extra bear or something. Ugh, this dry heat is going to kill my hair." It was the she demon and I was certain my heart was going to give out. Forget changing me, they would just mourn me because my heart was not strong enough for this.

A loud snarl snapped my head around to Pete. He was angry at the tenor of my thoughts. _Sorry Yoda, I'm just fucking horrified. I don't know if I can do this._ His expression softened and he turned back to the open door. Luckily, I couldn't see the two people who want to drink my blood. The next voice stopped my breath and as soon as he spoke, I was healed. I slowly stood from the couch, catching Ali's eye. She rushed to assist me and I made a firm decision about what I wanted. She dipped into a short vision, she liked to call them snap shots. Her grin broke through and she rushed me to the door while he was still speaking.

"Who gives a shit about your hair, Rosie? These guys said they needed me here so I came. No one said you had to tag along, in fact, you were specifically told not to come. Oh, hi! You must be who Peter said I should meet, my name is Emmett McCarty...er...Cullen. And you are?" My dream man, my destiny was speaking to me and I had nothing. No quick remarks, no deep profession of love. Not. A. Thing. I just stared at him, finally catching his eye. As he looked deep into my eyes, I felt our souls stitching to each other. They were repairing the tear from when they were separated before our current lives began and everything was going to be okay. _MINE! He is mine. This must be what happened with Garrett and Kate! Oh, we're mates..._

I lost track of time again, staring at my Emmett. He was huge, at least 6'3" with the typical vampire features. His hair was short and black, with loose curls. He had dimples that I could imagine sticking my finger into while joking with him. His smile was just as big as he was and my heart was exploding with love and desire. I noticed Jasper struggling to stay attack ready with all the positive emotion swirling around the two of us. Just as Emmett was reaching to pull me away from Alice, a light breeze tousled my hair and I was deafened by an unexpected roar.

Suddenly, Emmett was no longer in front of us. He was laying in the grass with Edward on top of him, teeth at his throat, "You will not touch her! Her mind is silent and her blood calls to me. She is my mate and I am claiming her- now." His venom was dripping all over my mate's face and neck. Em wasn't fighting him and it was infuriating. My mind was screaming for him to get up, to fight for us. I was not meant for Edward, nor would I go to him willingly. I couldn't stand quiet any longer. With a look to Peter for confirmation, which he gave, I carefully chose my words.

I slipped from Ali's arms and took one step forward, "Edward Masen of the Cullen coven, I do not accept your claim. I am a shield, that is why you cannot hear me. I am your singer, that is why my blood calls to you. I am Emmett McCarty's mate, that is why you cannot have me. Rosalie Hale, Emmett was never meant for you and you cannot have him now. You only wanted him because he reminded you of a long lost human child. He never wanted you. I claim my mate, Emmett, if he will have me. Carlisle Cullen, if your coven continues to interfere with my mate and me, we will be forced to contact the Italian kings to report the treasonous acts. I believe Peter is in contact with both Caius and Marcus." My words were firm and full of truth. As soon as I was done, Rosalie tried to lunge at me but my sisters would not let her touch me. Charlotte and Alice had her pinned to the ground. The other two vampires, Carlisle and his mate, were visibly shaken by what was going on. My eyes were roaming the vampires but they couldn't stray far from Emmett, who was still under Edward. He didn't seem too concerned though, as he was letting his eyes scan up and down my body with an impish smirk. He met my eyes once more before turning to Edward and speaking, "I accept you as my mate, Tiny. This idiot wouldn't know what to do with a piece like you."

My heart soared with his words. Edward's anger erupted and he blurred into motion. Before he could harm my mate, Jasper and Carlisle had him pinned next to Rosalie on the ground. Emmett had me in his arms in an instant. I could hear them all pleading with the idiot twins to leave. They were no match for the Whitlock coven, let alone the Volturi. Emmett wasn't listening and I was completely drawn into him. He scooped me up and ran into the house.

We stopped in a large study, he closed the door and locked it. I sank into the huge leather loveseat and leaned my head back, eyes closed. I took some deep, calming breaths. The confrontation with the Cullens and my recent trip into the oblivion of my mind had depleted my system so much. My body and mind were beyond tired. I was just about to drift off when I felt the couch sink next to me. With a smile on my lips, I sat up and turned to my darling man, "Hey baby. I know we just met and we need to have a serious discussion but I was mostly dead until you got here and your family is a pain in the ass. Can we just snuggle a little before I pass out?" His responding grin melted every single negative feeling away. Emmett pulled me into his strong embrace. "I will gladly do whatever you tell me to for the rest of time but I need to know one thing, Tiny," I nodded and met his gaze. "What's your name?"

I blinked at him and before I knew it, my guffaws were so loud that he nearly jumped. It was so ridiculous! I had just claimed this man as my mate for all eternity and threatened part of his family with a painful death but he didn't even know my name. "Well, Biggie, I like when you call me Tiny but my actual name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella."

"Oh, Tiny. I like that nickname for me too. I can't wait to get to know you a little bit better," with those words, his lips sank to mine. The kiss started sweet and small but I needed more. After the past few weeks, my life had become so insane that I had to take control of something. He was mine and I was going to take him.

His lips were cool against mine and so right. I licked his bottom lip and he groaned as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He was exploring me and I loved it. I crawled into his lap, a leg on each side of his. He pulled me close and I moaned as his excitement was made obvious beneath me. Kissing down his neck, I nibbled and licked at his Adam's apple, while my hands slid under his shirt. He followed my lead, slipping his hands down the back of my jeans to grab my ass. His unneeded breath was picking up pace as I continued to kiss, suck, and lick his neck and jaw. My hips started to rock on top of him as his cold, hard length rubbed into my heat. He kept his hands on my backside and helped me grind on top of him. We moaned together and I sat back to look into his eyes. Just as I was about to tell him all the nasty things I had planned for us, the door was knocked from its hinges.

I was suddenly behind Emmett's enormous frame, pressed into the corner of the study. Em was growling and ready to take someone's head for interrupting and I was tempted to let him. The voice I heard changed my mind, simply because I loved Char too damn much..

"Alright there, Nugget. You ain't claimin' him right now and I'm pretty sure half the shit you was plannin' is illegal in the fine state of Texas. Now, get your asses down to the kitchen, we gotta talk," Peter the Twat Swatter Supreme said.

Rolling my eyes, I glared at him from around my mountain. "Alright Biggie, let's get this over with. I want to try this one thing where I take my tongue and index finger and I..."

"NOW ISABELLA!" Peter bellowed. "Fine! But I hate you!" I told him. Grabbing Emmett's hand, I tossed a little extra sway to my hips so he could watch as I walked. When I turned to make sure he was watching, and he was, I caught Pete staring at my ass too. _Oh! I am so telling Char if you keep insisting on cock blocking us!_ His fear was plain as the nose on his face and I knew I had won.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight.**

 **AN: Hey lovelies! I know its been months and I am terribly sorry for that. I'm a mother of 4 kids and to be completely honest, I also suffer from severe depression and anxiety. It sometimes helps my creativity and it sometimes hinders it. This last bout was especially difficult. The only thing I can say is it might happen again but I promise to finish this story. I finally feel the need to escape into worlds where the dangers are vampires and shapeshifters rather than my own idiocy. Anyway, this story will continue as Romance/Humor. I'm not ready to go Dark Side on you guys. Maybe the next story but we're keeping this one fun and light. Now, I know you've been waiting for far too long. On with the show!**

~.~.~.~.~.~

We had been sitting at the huge dinner table in the kitchen for over two hours. Everyone was snarling and growling, other than Emmett and I. I was sitting in his lap, running my hand over his neck and shoulders to keep myself calm. The current argument was about my change. Alice, Peter, and I knew it wasn't time to change me yet. Jasper and Charlotte, however, were scared something would happen if we didn't act immediately. Emmett was staying quiet but I could feel his tension and worry.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere. She cannot be changed yet. If she is, she will be in more danger than as a human. We have to eliminate the threats _before_ she is changed. Jazz, why are you questioning my visions?" Ali looked downtrodden. Jasper always trusted her but now he wasn't. I cleared my throat to defend my pixie stick but I felt Em's arm tighten around me and give me a slight shake of his head. He wanted me to stay quiet but I wouldn't be able to for much longer.

 _Pete, what is going on? Jazz and Char are scared but I don't understand why._ Before he had a chance to answer, it hit me like a ton of bricks. They cared for me and considered me family but they still didn't know me. Em, Pete, and Ali had reasons to trust me, whether they be my mate or due to their gifts. While Jasper could read me, he didn't know the person behind the emotions and Char had no gift to help her at all. The smile that touched my lips was small but genuine. It wasn't their fault. Pete drug me into their lives with little to no information.

I broke free of Biggie's arms by giving him a stern look and shoving slightly. Once I had everyone's attention, the words flowed from my lips, "Guys, if I change before the time our gifts have showed us, we will lose family members. Not just this family, but my own human family and the Cullens. Many will die in an unnecessary war. I know its difficult to trust me since you don't know me well but, please, trust your mates. They would never put you in harm's way. In fact, they are currently trying to protect you. Char, if we do this..." I looked to Peter, tears forming in my eyes at the painful look in his eyes but he nodded for me to continue, "Char, you will lose Peter if I change now. I can't lose him and neither can you. I will live, you will live but would we want to?" Her response was deafening. She was instantly in his arms, wailing as if Pete really was gone. I looked to Ali and her eyes were glassy, her shoulders slumped and shaking but she met my eyes with fire. She nodded as Peter had and I turned to Jazz. "Big brother, if we continue, you will die protecting Carlisle and Esme. They will fall soon after you. I know you are scared of the implications of a living, blood pumping human in your world. I can offer you some comfort, if you will listen." He grabbed Ali and pulled her close before he agreed to listen. Sighing, I turned to my mate, dropping to my knees in front of him, "Biggie, if I change now, I will lose you. You will die trying to protect me from Jacob, I will go to the Volturi and destroy Aro for not agreeing to destroy me. Then, I will go to the pack. They refuse as well but I do not kill them. I wander for countless years, looking for death. After over a century alone, Char and I start fires and walk into them," tears were pouring from my eyes, as I gasped. The information was coming in fast and just as I spoke of mine and Char's suicides, the kitchen was spinning and I was falling.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Falling into my mind felt like the time Quil and Embry took me cliff diving. It was fast and scary. I was also kind of wishing there was a big, doofy teenage boy to pull me up, just like Quil had that day. Unfortunately, there were no russet skinned arms reaching for me this time, just the black expanse that was my subconsciousness. Soon the visions began and I needed to focus.

 _I was standing in a desolate place that was slowly forming into a desert outside Arizona. A huge red wolf was dragging an unconscious man. As I crept up on them, my bones turned cold. Charlie. The motherfucker had my father! I started shrieking and bound after them. Jacob Black couldn't see me as he threw Charlie's body down and shifted back into a man. He sat next to Charlie, who was breathing shallowly, and he started talking. Although his voice instantly irritated me, I listened intently. I needed to save Charlie, he belonged to me and no one-_

 _"I saved your ass, Charlie. You had two leeches outside your house, stalking you. Yellow eyes or not, I know they were going to kill you. They want to hurt my imprint, your daughter. They think she belongs to them," he jumped to his feet, his naked form disgusting me. Jake's eyes were wild and I could see the depth of his particular brand of crazy. My heart was hammering in my chest and I didn't know what else to do but continue to listen to the ravings of a madman._

 _"Bells..." my dad groaned and Jacob smirked, thinking Charlie was on his side. I sent a silent thank you to Taha Aki for removing Jake's right as Alpha. I wasn't sure how I knew he had, but I knew it had to do with his mental illness. His spirit warrior was trying to heal him, help him follow the correct path but sometimes, some people, can't be saved. Jake was beyond repair and soon he would be beyond control. The spirit sent to Jacob was the strongest in existence, since he was supposed to be Alpha but even he can't combat the enemy in my former friend's mind._

 _"That's right, Charlie! You're going to help me get our Bells back, then we can go home. I'll get everything back that I lost," his eyes became distant and he was lost in his clouded mind._

 _"Fuck you, Jacob! Where are Katie and Rett? They're my protectors. Bella sent them to me herself. She isn't yours, kid, but she sure as hell is mine. I won't let you use me to hurt her. Just kill me already," his words were true and harsh. I screamed, digging my hands into the sand and rocks, worthless. I was worthless. The only human who I needed to keep in my life was trying to exchange mine for his. Renee and Phil would always hold pieces of my heart but they weren't who I was meant to be with. I was meant to be with Em and have Charlie in my life. He now knew the truth of the wolves and the vamps in my life and he wasn't backing down. My daddy was doing everything in his very small power to protect me._

 _"Yeah, sure sure, I'll get right on that. Really Charlie, are you serious? I would never hurt her or you. You guys are my family, not to mention, Dad would be pissed," Jake chuckled and shook his head as if thinking of better times with Billy._

 _Charlie turned over and started to cough up blood, "Whatever, kid. You're batshit crazy and we both know it. You keep knocking me out to keep me in your control, keep me from runnin'. Just stop. She isn't going to come to you, not for me," he turned his eyes and looked directly at me. He knew I was watching! How?!_

 _Jacob stalked up to my dad with hate burning in his soul. Without a word, he swung his arm back and bashed Charlie against his temple, knocking him out again. He hefted Charlie up on his shoulder and started to run... east..._

Somehow, he knew where we were and I knew I needed to wake the fuck up so we could run.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"She needs to stop tapping into her gift! Its trying to kill her!" Emmett's worried voice boomed over my senses.

It was the same as last time, only I had been able to surface much faster. My senses were slowly returning and I could feel my body convulsing. I wanted to run right out the door, all the way to my dad. Knowing things was starting to really piss me off. I knew he was in danger but he told me specifically not to come. And seriously, he knew I was there? As I was regaining control, I found my voice and started spilling everything I had seen. Peter was calling Kate, trying to find out if they were okay because Ali and he couldn't nail their location down. I jumped from my feet and stole his phone, punching in the old number of my oldest friend.

With my family watching I jumped as soon as I heard his deep baritone through the line, " _Hello, Billy speaking."_

"Billy! Its me, where are Kate and Garrett? We can't find them and Jacob has Charlie," my words were slurring with my urgency. His answering guffaw startled me. "What are you laughing at, you crazy old bastard?!"

" _Baby girl, Jacob didn't take Charlie. Charlie let him take him. He's a diversion to give you time. Where do you think your gift came from? Your daddy is just fine,"_ Billy's words were confusing and my body was exhausted. I tossed the phone to Peter and told him to get on the same page as the chiefs and the wolves. Grabbing Em's hand and telling the others good night, I dragged him behind me to our room so I could maybe get a little action then crash. As long as Charlie was safe or going to be anyway, I knew I needed to rest and I wanted my man in a bad way.

We entered what I was told was our room, however, I learned it was actually Emmett's once I walked in and saw the mural of a grizzly on the wall. I collapsed on the bed. Biggie's soft laugh followed and he sank down next to me. We faced each other and just gazed into each other's eyes before he started to speak. "Tiny... I'm not going to pretend to understand any of this. Your gift is something like I've never seen. You are obviously my mate, the pull is intense. I don't know what I'm trying to say here. I guess I just want you to know that even though we're all worried and scared, I'm not leaving you. I've been looking for you for too damn long. When I woke up from the change, Rose and Carlisle were sure I was meant to be hers. You know the truth and now so does he. She won't admit it and that scares me too. I know her, she isn't going to give up. Edward either. I'm yours, Bella. This is where I need to be and you are who I need to be with. I will protect you and anyone you call family, just as I know you'll do the same. I don't want to end my brother or Rose but I sure as hell won't let them take your fine little ass away. I mean, shit, I haven't even got to tap it yet!" he grinned down at me, his hands running over said ass.

I groaned and turned into his body. He was cool to the touch but didn't have the iciness of the others. His touch was soft and loving, as he continued to run his huge hands up and down my back and ass. I melted into him and clung onto his shoulders. I wasn't new to intimacy. I had had a couple hook ups over the last year in Phoenix. Nothing was ever planned but things happen. I would imagine being a virgin with a vampire would be very difficult due to the blood. That must have been why Pete never stopped me from being with the two guys I had. They were just boys from school. I didn't ever love them but my hormones were raging and eh, shit happened. At the moment, I was thankful to not be a complete idiot about sex. I knew Emmett wasn't a chaste man. Jesus, he's been around for a long time. Anyone who had been alive that long and was still a virgin was a fool.

My muscles were relaxed and I could feel myself becoming aroused. I pressed my lips against Biggie's neck and started to kiss and lick my way across his jaw to his mouth. As soon as our lips touched, he let out a soft growl and pressed my body even closer. My leg swung over his hip and I could feel his hardness right where it needed to be. Slowly, I rocked my hips into his as our kiss deepened. Pulling slightly away, I slipped my hands under his t-shirt, feeling the cool dips and valleys of his deeply defined muscles. I ran my fingers along every inch, committing each to my memory. I pulled on his shirt, tugging until it was over his head and on the floor. Em grinned evilly at me before he whispered in my ear, "Do you have any attachment to your clothes, baby? You had better say something if you do because I'm about to rip them off."

My breath hitched as wetness pooled in the panties my man was about to rip off, "What are you waiting for?" I laid back on the huge bed and put my hands above my hand, while crossing my legs.

Biggie's smile was sexy and lustful. He crawled slowly toward me until he was straddling my legs. Faster than I could see, he grabbed the top of my shirt and shredded the fabric. I was wearing a simple sports bra due to my mind trips making me almost die and the girls wanting me to be as comfortable as possible. He ripped that away too, exposing my breasts to him for the first time. I watched as his eyes darkened and swept over my chest. His hands were slowly caressing my breasts, lightly manipulating my nipples between enormous fingers. We moaned together as he started sucking one into his cool lips, rolling his tongue over the top and around the hard peak. My fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Emmett switched sides and I watched as his hands started to creep to my sweats. His hands slipped into them and rubbed lightly over my wet undies.

"Quit teasing me, ass! I've been waiting for you too, you know. Don't make me wait, Biggie, please!" I begged as I bucked my hips up. Suddenly, he was across the room, leaving me panting on the bed, already mourning the loss of him.

 _Damn it, I ran him off. Way to go, you horny idiot!_ I sighed and sat up, rubbing my face to try to calm myself down.

Just as fast as he ran from me, he was back. I was startled but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain about the sexy ass behemoth on top of me.

"Bella, I'm going to claim you as my mate but we need to talk first. I don't know what your experience is..." he trailed off as I raised my brow.

"What, Em? You afraid of getting the clap? I've been with two other guys, they were simple flings but I did have sex with them. There won't be any blood and I know what to expect. Now, can we please get the show on the road? I'm dying here! If it was possible for me to have blue balls, they would be purple!" I whined at him while stroking any part of him I could reach.

The ripping of my pants was a dead giveaway that I was going to win. His lips were on my neck, kissing and nibbling gently. I grabbed his jeans button and pulled it open, then the zipper and plunged my hand inside to start stroking his length. He shuddered against me and gasped before pulling my earlobe into his mouth, "Oh God! You are so warm and your hands on me... Shit!" he jerked my hand away as he was already trembling. I pushed his shoulder to let him know I wanted him on his back. Once he obeyed my request, I slipped my hands back to his jeans. He helped me pull them off and I saw The Beast. He was so huge that I honestly thought he might rip me open. I started to trail my index finger down the vein on the underside of him. Emmett started to groan as I continued to run my finger up and down his shaft. I slowly leaned forward and ran my tongue around the tip, circling and lightly sucking here and there. He was panting and gripping the sheets beneath us. "How? How did you know what that would do to me?"

I grinned mischievously up at him and tapped my temple, "Oh, I have my ways." I continued exactly what I was doing, adding and subtracting pressure as I felt it was needed. I knew he was close to completion so I stopped and climbed up his legs. "Now, do you wanna get rid of these panties? I don't think they're needed," I half moaned as he was already rubbing himself on my center.

Em flipped me to my back and dropped to his knees between mine. Slowly, he bent forward and licked my hips, right above my panties. His tongue slipped under the fabric to pull it away from my skin as he bit down on them, splitting them from one leg, then the other. Rubbing down the front of me, he grabbed the ruined garment and threw it behind him to the room. Before I could think, he had his cool tongue deep inside me. I screamed his name as he started to plunge his tongue in and out. Biggie's moans and growls were only working to get me wetter and hotter, which in turn made him respond with random curses and grunts as he moved his tongue to my tight bundle. With hard, quick flicks of his tongue, my legs started to shake. Right before I fell into oblivion, he stopped and pulled away. Just as I was about to complain, he plunged two fingers inside and ran slow circles around my clit with his thumb. The contrast was enough, his rough fingers plowing into me as his thumb held my swollen flesh tight against my pelvic bone. "Emmett!" I moaned like the shameless hussy of a mate I was.

"Yeah Tiny, that's right. You tell 'em who you belong to," Em lightly slapped my thighs to spread them out further. With my legs as far apart as they would go, I met his desiring gaze. He started to move up my body, cupping my cheek and running his thumb over my cheekbone. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips before kissing me with as much passion as he could muster. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining and suddenly, we were flipped with me on top.

I lifted myself from his chest and smiled down at him. I scooted down his long body, hovering my hips over his. Looking into his eyes, I positioned us just right before sliding him inside myself. We moaned and gasped as he wiggled his way inside. He was way bigger than anyone I had ever seen and his thickness was filling me so much that we had to twist and rock just the right way to get him where we wanted. Once he was fully encased in me, we sighed and he gave me some time to adjust. I thought I was ready so I pulled my torso to fully sitting and started to push up slowly with my knees and feet. I got him about halfway out before dropping myself fast and hard. "Fuck!" Emmett roared and started to meet my thrusts. We pushed and pulled and slammed and shoved. It wasn't hurting me at all, much the contrary. I had come for the forth time before I felt him start to twitch inside me. I slowed down, easing to a slow, gentle rocking motion. As soon as he figured out what I was trying to do, I was on my back with my legs in the air and my hands trapped in one of his "Oh no, you little tease. You aren't keeping me from getting off," Em growled in my ear. Soon, he was fucking me into the mattress. I was howling like a bitch in heat and I honestly couldn't care less. Even though he was pounding into my body at superhuman speed, he wasn't hurting me. He knew just the right amount of force to use to get me there without pain. My body was ramping up to the most intense orgasm of my life and just as it was about to hit, Emmett shoved as deep inside as he could. We came apart together, my body squeezing and pulling his as he unloaded his long dormant seed inside me. We collapsed next to each other, my panting needed, his a reflex.

As he pulled me against him, he laid his overly large hand over my pounding heart. Em's deep voice rumbled through me as he whispered promises of love and forever. I was fighting sleep and I knew I would lose soon but I needed to tell him. "I love you too Biggie."

My eyes slipped closed and I fell asleep in the arms of my unexpected gift.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine but the goofiness of these AU characters is all me.**

 **AN: Okay, the beginning of this chapter will continue the story but there will be a small time jump. Allons-y!**

~.~.~.~.~.~

At first when I started to wake up, I was relieved. I hadn't had a single nightmare. Instead, I was adrift on an expansive sea of warm nothingness. It was safe and I wanted to stay. As soon as I remembered thinking those things, a cold tingle shot up my spine. There was an oxygen cannula in my nose, an IV in my arm and a quiet beep of a heart monitor. My throat was dry and my body was incredibly weak. _Yeah, something really bad happened. I think I almost died._

I was alerted to someone in the room when he started speaking. His words made no sense and I soon realized I was only hearing one side of the conversation. It was Pete and he was talking funny so I was instantly curious.

"Yes, your highness... I absolutely agree. If we were to change her now, I am afraid she would not be strong enough to survive the venom. I would not risk my brother's mate. I am so thankful you understand, sir... Of course, as soon as she is healthy and the threat to her safety neutralized, she will be changed. It is what she wants sir... Ha! Oh yes sir, Emmett is quite pleased with Bella. He has claimed her and he will be the one to change her... Yes, her given name was Isabella but she will be going as Bella McCarty... No, not yet but they do intend to marry... Yes, once she is able to travel we will visit. Once again, thank you Marcus. Your advice is most valuable... Good tidings to your brothers and until we meet again, old friend," Peter's conversation seemed to be entirely focused on me. I opened my eyes and looked to my big brother. _How bad am I?_

"Well, first things first Nugget. Things are gonna change and you ain't gonna like it but tough shit. No more talkin' to me in your mind. E'ry time ya do it, you tap into your gift and your brain can't hang. You're killin' yourself, babe. Plain and simple," he tone left no room for argument and I didn't try. He hadn't led me the wrong way yet so I would give him the benefit of the doubt. For now, I was trying to figure out how to talk to him. My voice was not going to come back anytime soon. I mimed writing on my hand and he nodded, flying away and back with a pen and pad of paper.

 _ **What do we do now? Where is everyone? How long was I out?**_

Peter laughed at me and took my hand, "Everyone else is huntin'. They waited as long as they could but I knew it would go down like this so I went yesterday. It gave me a quiet time to call my old buddy King Marcus for help. That's why I was talkin' like some fuckin' fool Yank. They like us to be all proper and shit. Anyway, he said you got to keep focused on the present. Stay busy and keep your mind workin'. I got you enrolled in an advanced online high school. I know you're smart so don't be tryin' to get out of it. It'll keep ya busy so we can kill the bitches after ya and get your daddy back home. Bella, this is serious. You gotta do exactly as I say. Its the only way we can keep ya 'round long enough to change ya."

 _ **Okay, Petey-pire. Or should I say, Drill Sargent Whitlock?**_

His deep scarlet eyes twinkled as he looked out the window, "I wonder if I can get Char to call me that in bed..."

I threw my pen and pad at his head and dropped back on my pillows.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been six months since the last time I intentionally used my gift. It had proven to be extremely difficult to find enough things to keep my brain engaged in the current moment. Alice and I had tried the mistake of yoga and meditation. All that did was open my gift up more and knock me out for another three days. I found out shortly after I woke up that fateful day in September, I had been flirting with death for eight days. Emmett had been close to mental collapse and the only thing keeping him sane was Ali and Pete promising I was still in their futures. When he came home from hunting, he just pulled me close and breathed in my scent. After that, I was even more committed to keeping my gift at bay. For him, always for him.

The best thing for staying in the moment were the online classes. I had already earned my high school diploma as Bella McCarty. Isabella Swan was a still me, I didn't see myself as a new person. A reinvented person, for sure, but still me. College was the obvious next step and I had jumped at the chance to enroll in the maximum amount of credits. Reading and burying myself in thesis papers was the easiest way to kill time. I'd always loved learning and now I had free reign to go crazy and stuff my brain with knowledge. I was taking history classes predominantly, considering my family had lived it I felt the need to know as much as possible. They all liked to chip in with their memories and perspective of the time and it just made me crave more.

My physical health was improving. I had a strict cardio workout schedule with Charlotte and self defense with Jasper. Em was no longer invited to watch either due to his leering and growling. Leering at Char and I, growling at Jazz. The last straw was the time Jasper was trying to show me how to escape a hold. Now, there would be no way for me to escape a vamp but learning the basics as a human would help me later and I needed as many distractions as possible. Anyway, Jazz was holding me with his arms crossed over my chest. He was being completely respectful and it honestly just felt like a big brother bear hug situation. Before I could try to execute the move we were working on, I was up a tree. Up a _motherfucking_ tree! Em had had enough and decided to hide me in a tree while he taught his brother a lesson in "keeping his damn hands to his damn self!" Needless to say, Jazz kicked his ass while Ali got me down safely and he was kindly asked to never come back during training. Like ever.

Billy kept us up to date on whatever the pack could find out about Charlie and Jacob. Ali couldn't see wolves but Pete could get a vague sense of awareness from my dad. It wasn't much but it gave me some hope that we would save him.

Emmett and I were continuing to explore our relationship. He loved the scent of my hair and body products. That's when I learned that irises were the state flower of Tennessee, his home. His eyes shined when he spoke of his mother's irises and how he could smell them in the heat of the day when he would walk home from work. He told me of his childhood and living through the Great Depression. His human memories were vague but he could recall enough to remember he loved his family fiercely and he had been single when he died. He talked about his life with the Cullens and of Rosalie's never ending agenda to get him in her bed. Emmett swore he had never touched her and I believed him. I knew from my dreams who she was, a cold-hearted, soulless bitch. I wasn't sure if it was the terrible trauma of her human death or a defect in her brain but she was irreparably broken. Then, Emmett spoke of Edward. He told me about how he had to learn to guard his every thought, because although Edward could choose not to listen, he listened anyway. He was such a nosy bitch that he would chastise Emmett over even the smallest infraction. If Em cursed in his mind, had impure thoughts about an attractive woman, even if he got too graphic with his memories of a hunt, Edward would take it as his "big brother" duty to pummel Emmett with insults and his fists to bring him in line. Until one day. Emmett had been successful in guarding his mind for weeks. He saw a beautiful girl on the street one day when he was alone with Eddie. He said she looked exactly like me, but whatever. Anyway, he started to fantasize about all the nasty things he wanted to do to her, followed by draining her dry. Of course Em never intended to actually do it but Eddie boy was too damn stupid to realize it. He dragged his "baby brother" into the woods and started in on his insults and slaps. Emmett took it like he usually did for a few minutes. Then he stood to his full height and blocked his mind. He tore off Edward's arm that day and Eddie stayed out of his mind after that for the most part.

I told him all about my parents and Phil. He understood how Phil felt when his family turned their backs on him. When I started talking about Jacob and his obsession, Em pulled me in his lap and held me close. He wanted Jacob Black's head mounted above our fireplace. I told him fuck no, that's too creepy, even for vampires. Explaining my premonitions was difficult. I hadn't gone as in depth with the fear and pain they caused with Peter or Alice but I was completely open with Emmett. He needed to know, especially if they still occurred after I was turned.

Our physical relationship was hot, heavy, and all the time. Poor Jasper, he was constantly projecting our lust and desire. I think this was the most sex this group had seen in decades and all I could say was, "You're welcome!"

We hadn't heard from any of the Cullens and it was starting to bother Emmett. He didn't like to admit it but he was hurting. Carlisle and Esme always treated him as a lesser son. Once they realized he wasn't going to give into Rosalie's advances, he was shoved to the back burner. He told me about the time he met his singer. She had been young, only a teen, and he had fought his very hardest against it. Unfortunately, Edward had refused to hunt with him that day. Em was still young, only four years into his new life. While his control was reasonably good, fate was not on the girl's side that day. She had been going for an evening stroll in the woods behind the Cullen estate. He crossed her path and the rest was history. Rosalie found him crying over the girl's cold body several hours later. She had laughed at him. The entire family berated him and told him he was worthless. They told him if he slipped again, they would be rid of him. Thankfully Ali and Jasper found them soon after. Ali wouldn't confirm anything but I was fairly certain he was the only reason they went to the Olympic coven. She told me she had put Jazz and herself on the animal diet and their eyes were yellow when they found the Cullens. They hadn't needed them.

The distance created by his family caused Emmett to make a pretty big decision which I backed him on. He notified the Volturi and Carlisle and informed them he was taking his old name and joining the Whitlock coven. Carlisle was shocked and tried to convince him he was making a mistake, "Come home to your family, son." I still remember Em's voice going cold and hard, the words he spit sounded like the most vile curse he could place on his former coven leader, "I am no son of yours Carlisle Cullen. You have not contacted me in months. You have not inquired to the health of my mate. Hell, you haven't even acknowledged that I have a mate. I'm done. Bella and I are happy being McCartys. We are staying. Do not contact us and if you love your other two children, keep them far away. If they intend to bring harm to me or mine, I will dance on their ashes, are we clear?" Then he smashed his phone into dust.

None of us knew just what kind of can of worms Emmett opened that day.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Alice and Charlotte had been trying to find a safe time and place for us to go shopping. It had been incredibly frustrating for Alice and the pixie was losing her shit. I felt like it was my fault but I also knew she could go and do whatever she liked at any time, she stayed to be with me.

"Yes! Char, get the car! Dallas is clear of vamps and wolves plus there is a storm rolling in. Now's our chance!" Ali squealed through the house. I jumped up from Em's lap because I knew there would be no winning an argument with my sister today. She had a "go bag" packed for each of us and of course she had a plan. The woman was just as good at strategic planning for a shopping trip as The Major was with a war. I reached for Emmett's hand to take him to our room for a private goodbye. Well, as private as it could be in a house full of vamps.

Em's eyes were darker than normal, if only slightly. I had noticed the stronger the emotion he was feeling, the darker the eyes. Something was bothering him. "Bigs? You alright?" I asked softly.

He nodded but pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his face into my hair, which he often did when he was feeling insecure or worried.

I grinned up at him slightly, leaning into his touch, "You know you're a terrible liar right? It isn't a bad thing, I happen to love it because I always know when something is bugging you. You gotta talk to me though, Em. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Emmett's sigh was almost as big as him and I started to worry. Maybe he had changed his mind. We hadn't been able to go out very much and he had to be getting bored. I wouldn't have been at all shocked if he began to resent me. I was the reason his family and him had split. I really didn't think I could have blamed him if he did. Feeling as small as my nickname, I started to pull out of his arms, only to feel them tighten around me. "Where do you think you're going? Don't pull away from me, not right before you walk out the door into Christ only knows what. If I thought I could win against Ali and Char, your ass would be staying right where it is. I don't know, Tiny. I got a real bad feeling about this trip."

I could feel his concern and it really made me wish I could tap into my gift. I wouldn't, I had promised them all. Pete was convinced it would cause my death and his fear was enough to add the Gospel of Petey-pire to the Bible. That being said, now that I had finally found my place, my family, my _home_ , I wasn't interested in taking unnecessary risks. "So...what do you need Emmett? Would you like me to stay?"

He pulled himself away from me so he could cup my chin and raise his eyes to mine. "Bella, I don't want to tell you what to do and I completely understand if you want to tell me to fuck off but, please, don't go. Not this time. Something isn't right. I trust Alice and Peter and their gifts but I can't explain it..." he trailed off and started to pace while pulling on his hair. "Shit! I just feel like if I let you walk out that door, I won't see you again. Babe, please!" Em dropped to his knees and pulled my legs forward so he could trap me in his vice-like arms. He laid his head against my stomach and squeezed just enough to make it impossible for me to get away, not that I planned on it.

Just as I had decided to stay home with him, Ali rushed in, her eyes huge. "Emmy! You were right! As soon as Bella decided to stay with you, I saw it. Rose, she's going to be looking for us at the stores I was planning on going to. I'm so sorry, you guys. She knows how my gift works, it looks like she's trying to skirt around it. No shopping for any of us for a while." She looked so sad and I wanted to make her feel better.

"Em, let me go. I'm going to teach our dear sisters the joy of online shopping!" I bent down and gave him a gentle kiss. "We'll be right in the media room. I won't even open a window without talking to-"

Emmett kissed me again to shut me up. "Media room. Where the big screen and video games are? Yeah, I'm coming and you're gonna teach them how to shop, then I'll teach you how to play Call of Duty." He kept kissing up and down my neck with his cool lips. I laughed because he was purposefully tickling me. Em leaned back and we just stared into each other's eyes for an indeterminable amount of time. I felt Alice's hand slip into mine and it brought me back a little. I knew if I looked into his eyes for too long I would be dazzled, which isn't a bad thing in my humble opinion, but it can cause my gift to go wonky.

We called Char to follow and we went to the huge media room. The guys were already playing, so after another too chaste kiss, Em went to join them. I dragged the girls to the computers and sat them down. As soon as I showed them the Macy's website, they squealed simultaneously and I just laughed. I wandered back over to the guys and sat on the floor between Emmett's legs. My head leaned against his knee and I closed my eyes, just trying to immerse myself in the warmth of home and family. I felt a cloud of brotherly love and turned to smile at Jazz. When I noticed Pete feeling left out, I grabbed his ankle and squeezed. I picked up the Yoda phone and sent him a text. Since I couldn't speak to him in his mind anymore, we kept up our habits of texting. It kept that small bond with my big brother that I felt was important. _  
_

 **Petey, are you feeling insecure? You know you're my favorite...well...other than Em ;) - B**

Pete's phone buzzed so he took it out. He snorted quietly and broke out into barking laughter as soon as Jasper looked at him. "She said I'm her-"

There was a knock at the front door. We all froze, even Ali and Pete. This wasn't going to be good.

Before I could take my next breath, I was pressed into the far corner of the room behind Emmett and the rest. I knew my eyes were popping out of my head but that couldn't be helped. I looked to Em but his eyes were on Jasper. When I looked to at him, my back instantly straightened to attention. _Well, helllloooo Major!_

The Major stood tall and proud with glinting black eyes. When he spoke, his voice chilled me. "Lieutenant, Alice, Emmett. You will stay and guard the human. Captain, you will leave through the window and do recon. I will go to the door. Isabella, you will not move or speak. Follow orders, move out." He met my eyes and I nodded my understanding. I'm not an idiot. When the Major says jump, you jump as high as you fucking can until he says stop.

I was still holding my phone so I quickly turned the sound off and slipped it in Em's hand. He turned to look at me with confusion. I mouthed _Peter_ to him and he understood. We needed a silent way to speak to him in case he needed to tell us something.

Praying wasn't something I usually did but that day I prayed my scrawny little ass off. Emmett looked at my phone and his eyes went black. He showed us all the one word text message from Peter.

 **Edward.**


End file.
